<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Do I Say It Without Words by Heaevens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473255">How Do I Say It Without Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heaevens/pseuds/Heaevens'>Heaevens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Basically they become each others mate, Courting behaviors, M/M, Soft sex, Top Lucifer, Wing Kink, a bit of praise kink, birthday fic, bottom mammon, wing job??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heaevens/pseuds/Heaevens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Silence ensued and Mammon’s hands began sweating from nervousness. A shuffle happened, and the tip of Lucifer’s wings were now touching his. Mammon let out a breath, cheeks tinted red once again as he bit his lip. Butterflies kicked again in his stomach and he swore he would smash down the damn things because this was getting weird.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Do I Say It Without Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mammon gasped, eyes going out of focus as Lucifer trusted inside of him. His claws dug on the bedsheets and his wings fluttered, a direct reaction whenever Lucifer whispered his praises on Mammon’s ear. Mammon’s back arched with a gasp, Lucifer’s dick hitting a very deep good spot inside of him. Lucifer kissed his forehead and whispered how good he was doing, how pretty he looked right now and Mammon’s brain was slowly turning into putty from all the praise.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Honest to God, when Lucifer had approached him after the party with another letter he didn’t expect it would end like this. The letter said “I will do whatever you ask” and as cheesy as it sounded, the first thing Mammon had asked was for Lucifer to sleep besides him on his bed tonight. He obviously had many more things planned (anything was a very broad word), but when he asked he remembered how embarrassed he had been when he blurted that out, how he had averted his face and ready to be made fun of, but then Lucifer took gently his chin between his hands, kissed him senseless and told him to get ready for bed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And between fumbles and tumbles and after many kisses and softly whispered loving words they had ended like this.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Could this— Could what they were doing right now be called love-making? He was never sure with Lucifer, but whenever he looked into those red eyes and saw the adoration in them his stomach clenched in a painful way and his brain completely shut down. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His toes curled at another dead on trust. His hand grabbed purchase at lucifer’s lower wing and Lucifer’s pace faltered for a second. He stilled his hips and looking at Mammon’s eyes his wings spread.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mammon marveled at the utter perfection they were,hands moving to the upper one. He sank them on the soft fluffiness of feathers. They had been preened recently from what he could notice. Not a single one of them was about to fall or damaged and Mammon’s chest filled with an unexplainable emotion at the thought of Lucifer preening them just for him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both of his hands trailed each of the wings bones to the base back and forth. They both twitched under his ministrations and Lucifer had slowed down to simple rolls of his hips, basking instead in the ministrations given to them. It was very rare on his part letting anyone touch them, the touch only reserved for the people closest to him. And yet, even when he thought that, the only person he let touch them was none other than Mammon. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His brother’s face was full of awe and resplendent reverence. It wasn’t for sure the first time he had seen them and yet he reacted like this every time he showed them. It made him want to put on a show, for the first time in a long while letting himself be absorbed by his sin as he indulged both selfish and selfless wishes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer rolled his shoulder blades and his wings spread to their full glory, seven feet of only blackness taking all the room and space and stealing the light from themselves. Staring right at Mammon’s face, he did something he hadn’t done in millennia yet was customary in both angel and demon courting rituals.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mammon held his breath when Lucifer flared his wings one, two, three times. The meaning of the gesture didn’t pass by Mammon and he sent an incredulous look into Lucifer’s way. The latter only smirked and leaned down to kiss him. Mammon’s head felt like he was in a cloud. He blinked again, confusion setting on his face. Perhaps... he had imagined it?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just as when that thought finished forming they flared two more times before Lucifer resumed his previous pace. He distantly heard something falling and crashing to the ground but his mind could only spare a fleeting thought as coherence was stolen from him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mammon’s eyes glazed with tears and his legs interlocked behind Lucifer’s back, effectively cutting him off. From his addled state of mind he saw Lucifer’s wings flare again and Mammon gathered enough coordination to answer back with a movement of his. Lucifer’s grip on his thigh tightened and a puff of breath accompanied it. Mammon’s claws, previously scratching and leaving marks all over Lucifer’s shoulder blades, made their way down until they reached once again the top of the base of the wings. He briefly wondered if Lucifer would let him continue his path as he thumbed and scratched the point of connection of feathers and meat. Lucifer sighed between the string of kisses and words he was pressing on his skin. And to Mammon’s surprise, the wing lifted enough to allow him to go further and <em>oh, they were arching. Oh.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mammon shivered when the combination of a good angled trust and the press of a pad on his nipple threatened to spill him over the edge. Without warning he dug his fingers on the usually hidden skin where the two set of wings met. Lucifer’s body jolted and a loud moan escaped from his lips right to his ear, the sound travelling right to Mammon’s dick. He raked his fingers on that space again and watched how Lucifer’s carefully constructed mask of control cracked and his pace became less rhythmic and more desperate. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Huh, very interesting reactions.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer’s eyes pinned him down and Mammon would be damned if that didn’t turn him off even more, but he wouldn’t be stopped. He pressed for the last time before Lucifer grabbed both of his wrists and pined them to the bed right next to his head. His pace changed into a brutal one and fucking heavens he was melting. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mammon moaned his name with abandon amongst many of other blabbered nonsense as his ass was abused again and again. Lucifer seemingly took pity on him and drowned the sounds between their mouths. Mammon eagerly opened his mouth to let his tongue in while rocking his hips in time with Lucifer’s trusts, feeling his orgasm inching closer and closer. Their hands intertwined in a loving display of affection, hands gripping each other in desperation as they both got closer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mammon’s back arched as his dick spilled white on his chest and stomach, Lucifer fucking him and kissing his cheek as Mammon called out his name for the last time that night. His thighs twitched as every bit of cum was pumped out of him. Lucifer pulled out of him and muttered “good boy” on his ear. Mammon whimpered as the praise went down to his dick and it spurted the last miserable drop of cum. He collapsed boneless on the bed. Lucifer’s hand massaged his thighs and sides and contentment took over Mammon, so relaxed that a little chirp escaped him until it was too late. He opened his eyes in a frenzy, afterglow forgotten as panic took hold of his heart. Lucifer was staring at him with wide eyes. Mammon’s cheeks heated and just when he was about to make some bullshit excuse Lucifer leaned down and crashed their lips in a passionate kiss.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Between massages and kisses, Mammon became aware of the fact that Lucifer hadn’t even come and he— well, the least he could do since he gave him that amazing orgasm was giving it back, right? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His hand moved down between their bodies and gripped Lucifer’s erection. His reaction was instant in the way a small sigh escaped from his lips. Mammon watched hungrily how his stomach clenched with the restraint to not trust instantly into that hand. He absolutely loved the thought of Lucifer loosing his cool and becoming a moaning mess beneath him and tonight he was set on fulfilling that idea. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He began pumping his fist up and down when the philosophical lightbulb in his head lit up. His free hand moved up and hovered over the space where the two joins met. He looked expectantly at Lucifer’s face, awaiting for signal of consent or otherwise (he knew better than to force himself). The lack of response frustrated him and he stilled his pace. Lucifer opened his heavy lidded eyes to look at his own blue ones and without any word he raised them again, a silent conceal on his part. Mammon didn’t wait for an outloud invitation and pressed the pad of his fingers where he was sure the connection of nerves of the two wings met. Lucifer gasped and dropped his face to hide it on Mammon’s chest. Simultaneously Mammon picked the pace on Lucifer’s dick and the latter muffled his gasps by biting on his collarbone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It may have been a very long time since he had the both of his wings but he still remembered how to take someone apart with the right touches. Sometimes he missed the pure pristine whiteness of his feathers and the scathing touch of Lucifer’s hands on them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The soft handing of his compliments and love.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">Lucifer came, whimper caught on his throat and wings flailing wildly on his back as they were prodded until sensitive. Fangs dug hard on his skin as Mammon pumped him until there was nothing left, hips trusting with abandon on his hand. Lucifer flopped on top of Mammon and the younger demon grunted at the added weight crushing him. His mouth let go of his skin and a tongue laved the blood oozing from the wound apologetically until it stopped bleeding. They stayed like that for a while, Mammon’s hands embracing him and hiding his face on his shoulder.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then he felt it, the vibrations on his chest. Mammon’s eyes widened, this time with a different emotion. He swallowed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He chirped back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Silence ensued and Mammon’s hands began sweating from nervousness. A shuffle happened, and the tip of Lucifer’s wings were now touching his. Mammon let out a breath, cheeks tinted red once again as he bit his lip. Butterflies kicked again in his stomach and he swore he would smash down the damn things because this was <em>getting weird.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer squirmed on top of him, trying to find a more comfortable position to relax. He rested his head on Mammon’s chest, right on top of where his heart was beating. He closed his eyes, being lulled by his brother’s heartbeats. Their wings never stopped touching and after a while of being awake and wondering what was going on, he decided he would deal with it tomorrow and fell sleep comforted by the weight on top of him</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And they got married the end.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>